harugou: one-shots
by polka-dots-stripes
Summary: a series of harugou one-shots.
1. early morning

Gou scrunched her brows to the sound of the pounding alarm, she tiredly opened her eyes with a stifled yawn, facing the cream coloured wall. Her side of the bed was lined with the wall. Not that she cared, but when the alarm clock was ringing extremely loudly at eight in the morning - on a Sunday - Gou was half tempted to roll over her husband, take his place and throw the clock out of the window.

But she had only herself to blame, as the night before her husband had told her multiple times to make sure it was off.

With a hushed grunt, she slightly raised her torso and arm - her legs poking out the duvet in the process. She reached over his body and pressed the alarm off with more force than necessary. Her eyes drifted to his face with amusement (and slight annoyance) as she watched the man beside her, sleeping like a log. Completely unaffected, his breathing was steady, with his face towards Gou and his head resting comfortably on the arm bent at his elbow.

Laying back on the bed, she brought the duvet up to her chin, facing him. Sleep completely out the window, she unconsciously began to study his handsome face. With her lithe finger, Gou gently traced his smooth jawline, his kissable lips and his defined cheekbones. God, he was devastatingly beautiful. She couldn't help but smile, feeling grateful and incredibly lucky that this man loved her as much as she loved him. It was illustrated through the six years of dating, three years of marriage, the intimacy - whether it be through holding hands or late night hugs - and so much more.

Just the thought of him being all hers, to love and cherish made her heart flutter.

Snapped away from her thoughts, Gou observed his closed eyes, he leisurely grabbed her hand, placing her palm on his cheek. Grinning, she tenderly stroked his cheekbone with her thumb.

"Morning," Gou whispered, nudging her head closer to his.

"Morning," he replied, his voice was barley a whisper. She loved his morning voice, it was raspy and deep but simultaneously soft and warm.

His eyes were still shut, Gou pecked his lips with her own and then hid her face in his shoulder. Inhaling his scent, recalling the countless beach dates, mackerel dishes and the ocean.

And she was endeared by it.

He placed his chin on top of her head, fondly raking his fingers into her fiery tresses. His lips ghosted her hair and his soft, weightless kisses were enough for Gou to relish.

"You forgot to turn the alarm off, didn't you?" The humour in his tone was barely recognisable and someone who didn't know him as well as Gou - it would've flown right past their head.

She moved her head from his shoulder and locked eyes with hypnotic blues. Gou's not a swimmer but his eyes drowned her in love - this was the type of drowning she didn't mind.

"No! I - okay fine, yes." - with a small pout and eyes sealed, she quickly admitted defeat.

A breathless chuckle escaped from his mouth and with memorised precision his lips swiftly fell into place, caressing both her eyes and the tip of her nose and Gou exhaled a giggle. He smiled at her laugh, it was a nostalgic sound from their high school days. The only contrast being, she was now giggling while laying next to him in their bed, at home with silvers of unity occupying their ring finger.

"Haru?"

Gazing into Gou's eyes. Eyes laced with unconditional love.

If you were to state to Haru at nineteen, that he would be a retired Olympic swimmer, simply put, he would roll his eyes and scoff in disbelief.

However, if you were to voice Matsuoka Gou would be his wife, share his name and him becoming a permanent settlement in her heart.

Haru would smile with hope.

As that was the one thing he was sure of, because to be confident of who your soulmate is at nineteen seems cheesy.

But to Haru it meant everything.

Because she was Gou.

Now on the verge of twenty-nine, Gou was looking at him with softened eyes and a benign smile.

"Hm?"

"It's eight-thirty, are you not gonna go for a run?"

"No, I don't feel like it today."

He dipped his head towards her and captured her lips. He kissed her in a way that made her legs feel like jelly, her heart thump and her skin break out into goosebumps. Even after all these years together, to her - his kisses always felt like it was their first.

Kissing Gou felt like swimming, but so, so much better. It was natural, it felt like home and was something he could never get sick of.

As they parted, he noticed her blushed cheeks. His neutral face broke into a small but meaningful smile.


	2. charm point

She was snug on the sofa and watching TV. Though, Gou's attention would sometimes slip to the cabinet beside the TV stand. More specifically, the framed photo of her and Haru at the beach. She would sporadically find herself distracted with the photo. In her defence, it wasn't her fault, the picture was situated in an inconvenient place. Whenever her eyes were on the TV, they just happened to swift to the frame like a reflex.

Still, she definitely wasn't complaining. In his signature swimming jammer, the sunset in the background accentuated his flexed muscles and the light hues of red and orange made his damp, silky hair glow.

She felt a blush travel up her neck.

Hearing the bathroom door open. Quickly, she prompted her attention back onto the screen.

Hoping her blush had died down, she turned towards him and her flushed cheeks were going nowhere. With a hand in his hair, Haru was drying his wet hair with a towel. The prominence of his triceps were shown and Gou inwardly sighed, even after all these years, his charm point was definitely his triceps.

Gou's admiration for muscles - Haru named it a fetish, to his amusement and her dismay - had definitely simmered down as she had gotten older, but there was no harm in admiring her well defined and toned boyfriend.

"Gou?" Haru noticed Gou staring at him with a fixed gaze. He knew exactly where she was ogling.

After all, charm point.

Suddenly, snapped from her trance, she realised his deep blue eyes inspecting her back.

"How do you not get tired from staring?" he asked.

"I- I wasn't staring!" Gou glued her focus onto the TV - attempting to appear interested in what she was watching.

"The blush says otherwise," he replied, plainly. Walking to the sofa, he sat comfortably beside her.

_Blunt as always_. Gou mused to herself. Ignoring his last statement, she grasped the towel from his hand and gestured him to bow his head towards her. So he did, drying his hair, her dainty and gentle fingers left their soft imprints as he relaxed to her ministrations.

Slightly raising his head, Haru studied her with hooded eyes. Immersed on his hair, she wholeheartedly continued rubbing his locks dry and he watched her biting her lip. Gou had a habit of sinking her lip into her teeth when concentrating on something - whether the task was arduous or straightforward - he found the action endearing.

Gou registered Haru staring at her. Smiling, she leaned forward and connected their lips.

Separating with a sigh he spoke:

"Gou,"

"Hm?"

"You were staring,"

"Haru!"


	3. blue meets red

He's twelve. Rin, Makoto and Nagisa are jumping in excitement, adrenaline pumped in their blood, they all have a wide grin plastered on their faces. Except for Haru, he's just standing there as they all hug him, laughing. They've won their first swimming competition, and Rin is holding the trophy with pride waving it around for everyone to see.

The boys all take turns to hold the trophy, Haru holds it - but it doesn't give him the same feeling as water, he sighs. He wants to jump back into the water and be one with his element, he doesn't understand why his friends are so happy. Haru just wants to swim free.

They're now all dressed and ready to go home. Everyone still exhilarated from the race - other than Haru, of course - they hear a singsong voice. Four heads turn to the source.

"Onii-chan!" she waves with one hand, as her short legs run in their direction, with a tin in her other hand.

Haru observes the girl as she approaches them with a wide smile. He watches her crimson hair bounce with every stride she takes, the way it naturally flows from her head. How it shines under the synthetic lights of the building. It's in a ponytail, not too long, but not too short. He finds himself immersed - until Makoto taps him on the shoulder and Haru abruptly turns his head away, his vision no longer on her.

"I've brought the tin!" she passes it to Rin, who in return thanks her and ruffles the top of her head. From the corner of his eye, Haru takes notice that her fringe is slightly out of place. She puffs her cheeks and fixes it with her chubby fingers.

Their eyes meet, there's a tiny blush on the tip of her nose and she sets her gaze towards the floor and he looks away, again. But he's not sure why.

Her name is Gou and she's eleven, according to Rin but she's adamant it's Kou. Inwardly, Haru repeats both versions of her name, either way both names are fine. Makoto and Nagisa acquaint themselves with the younger Matsuoka. Gou looks at him with a shy smile and he doesn't know what to say. Makoto reading his mind, does the introducing for him. He's good at that stuff, Haru - not so much.

She sweetly whispers his name - Haruka - her voice hardly reaches his ear, but for once in his life, his name doesn't sound too bad.

Matsuoka-san suggests they take a picture with Gou and they happily agree. Gou pounces her brother, she locks her arm with his and they giggle as Rin blushes, telling her to get off.

She doesn't. Instead her grip fondly tightens.

Forgetting the camera is right in front of him, Haru shifts his head by a fraction, and subconsciously his aqua eyes slides to the girl. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her head against Rin's arm, and her nose crinkles, her hair - it's darker than Rin's but it reminds him of swimming during autumn, crimson leaves twirling in the air as he floats.

The camera clicks, the flash brings him back to reality.

He blinks, there's photographic evidence of him staring at her. The rational twelve-year-old that Haru is, realises there's no point in dwelling. Idly, he reminds himself to obtain a copy of the photo.

* * *

The four of them situate the medley trophy in the tin - which Gou brought - burying the metal in the ground. Raising his head, Haru watches the cherry blossom petals dancing above in perfect synchronisation, effortlessly surrounding him.

He picks one up, the rim of the petal is a dusky red, like her hair, like the blush on her nose. Aimlessly, he caresses the petal with his thumb and places it in his pocket.

He hears Makoto chuckling, green eyes staring at the boy, amused. Haru narrows his eyes at him, but his friend isn't fazed.

"What is it?" Rin asks with a hand shovel in his grip.

"Nothing." Makoto lightly shakes his head, grinning.

Makoto's attention back on the two boys, Haru breathes and fills his lungs with the fresh summer air.

The gentle breeze tickles his face, it's light and airy.


	4. magic ways

** Magic Ways**

* * *

**The way you whisper in my ear  
To make my troubles disappear  
It's magic**

**. **  
**. **

The day had finally arrived, he would be competing in the All-Japan Invitational. Months of non-stop training, he had never dedicated so much time and effort into swimming competitively. Now, in fifteen minutes time, his swimming would be live on TV for everyone to see. Nervous would be an understatement. Sure, during high school he would feel a little anxious but adrenaline and excitement overpowered any anxiousness. But now he had a dream - a goal, to achieve. This competition determined if he would swim globally.

Excusing himself from his friends, they all wished him a final good luck and - gentle - arm punches, telling him he'd be okay. Thanking everyone he went and found a secluded room. He sat on a chair he took in deep breaths to control his erratic heartbeat, trying to ease the hordes of butterflies in his stomach. His head facing the floor, his elbows rested on his thighs, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Haruka-senpai?" it was a feminine voice, a voice he recognised in an instant.

His head shot up, eyes focused on the door.

"Gou?"

She tentatively opened the door, her head peaked through and his eyes followed her ponytail flowing to the side. She noticed Haru sitting on the chair and a smile crept up on her face.

Haru eyes widened in realisation, as he remembered that she was supposed to be at school. She had told him on the phone, that members of the swim club were going to watch the live coverage. However, he wasn't expecting her to be standing in front of him, with a pretty smile. Still, her being here was therapeutic, her presence was calming, already his heartbeat became levelled.

He watched as Gou walked her way towards him. She bent down and hugged her arms around his shoulders, his face found itself in the crook of her neck, relishing the softness of her skin. He instinctively grabbed her slim waist - pulling her closer to his body. She positioned her plump lips against the shell of his ear and Haru inhaled a silent breath when she whispered:

"Haruka-senpai you'll be fine, I know you'll make us all proud, no matter the result." - Gou gazed into his eyes, hoping to have relieved at least a smidgen of his anxiousness.

Staring into her scarlet eyes, he displayed a small - but genuine - smile.

Holding her cheeks in his palms he leaned in and kissed her. Breathing out a sigh, he murmured a t_hank you_ against her red lips and joined their lips, again.

* * *

**The way your little fingertips **  
**Can make my heart do double flips **  
**It's magic **  
**. **  
**. **

After a gruelling day of intense swimming, Haru unlocked his apartment door. Stepping in, he noticed a familiar aroma emitting from the kitchen. There he saw Gou frying mackerel while intently watching something on his laptop. She was sporting a white knee length dress, albeit the material was barely visible as she was wearing his blue hoodie - clearly devouring her, nevertheless she looked cute. Her usual ponytail was replaced with a messy top knot bun. He found his eyes fixed on her, when suddenly her voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Haruka-senpai! When did you return?" pausing whatever she was watching, Gou trailed over to Haru - her gaze went from his face to the hand massaging his shoulder.

"Just now," he eyed the pan, Gou giggled at the glance he gave towards the stove.

"I thought I would make you dinner, by the looks of it you seem like you're exhausted," her finger pointed to the shoulder, he was subconsciously massaging.

"It's fine," he nonchalantly spoke, releasing his hand from his shoulder; Haru kissed her on the forehead.

Gou sighed. She was well acquainted with how hard he was working, his dedication to swimming always left her mesmerised and in awe. But relaxing and taking care of oneself was just as important. Promptly walking back to the cooker, she turned the gas off. Aware that Haru was about to speak, she grinned and quickly spoke:

"Don't worry, you'll eat, but first..."

On her tiptoes she placed her hands on his shoulders, guiding him towards the sofa.

"Sit on the floor!" - her tone was on manager mode and Haru knew he had no other choice but to listen. He scrunched his eyebrows, to her request, but did as he was told.

His back against the sofa, behind him, he could her Gou swiftly making herself comfortable. She began to massage his tensed shoulders and Haru could already feel himself unwind. Her little fingertips soothed the ache on his shoulder blades and undoing the knots, his eyes felt drowsy from her touch, it was like magic how her hands artfully kneaded his sore muscles.

Eyes shut, comfortable silence filled the room, savouring her soft touches, his skin broke out into goosebumps.

His heart did double flips.

* * *

**And when you smile at me that way **  
**Well you can warm the coldest day **  
**It's magic **  
**. **  
**.**

Snow covered their ankles as they strolled past the empty park, the sun began to set for the day, it was quiet, all that could be heard were their footsteps crunching on the white flakes. They breathed in the cold air, exhaling a thick cloud. Protected from the chilly weather, they were dressed up warm, appreciating the pretty scenery as they walked in sync together.

Gou's arm was locked around Haru's, her head rested against his arm, she hummed her favourite song and Haru listened to the melodic tune of his girlfriend, relaxed.

Now completely swallowed by the dark cold night, Gou suddenly stopped in her trek, her curious eyes looked up towards the blanket of stars. Confused, Haru followed her eyes, only to be greeted by little specs of crystals landing on his flushed cheeks and nose.

"It's snowing!" Gou exclaimed.

"I can't see it..." it was way too dark to see the small particles of fluff.

Grabbing his hand she took him to the lamppost across the street.

Standing under the bright light, he watched the snow gracefully fall. But his attention on the snow was short lived as he found himself distracted by Gou, with attentive eyes he watched her beam. Face flushed from the cold, her head tilted up and mouth gaped in wonder, her fingers interlaced resting on her chest. Haru eyes softened at the sight of Gou glistening - lost in her own world.

Turning her head slightly, she faced him and her smile grew - the smile that lit up any room. Haru knew it was freezing, but her smile alone, made his body tingle with warmth.

* * *

**And even when you're gone I find **  
**I hear you laughing in my mind **  
**It's magic **  
**. **  
**. **

After he ate his dinner - which consisted of mackerel and pineapple - Haru was cleaning the dishes. Concurrently, the TV was playing in the background. He wasn't interested in whatever was on the screen, but the sound coming from it made his silent apartment a little less quiet. Cleaning the dishes was his favourite part of his 'domestic life' - he loved the feeling of the cold water on his hands - it was refreshing to say the least.

His ears perked at the TV when he heard a man tell a joke. It was a bad joke, and Haru just rolled his eyes in response. He thought Gou would've found the joke extremely funny, he could just envision quiet giggles escaping from her mouth as she'd try to hold her laughter within. Without a doubt, her giggles would turn into a roaring laugh, letting out small snorts and her eyes would eventually water - whilst catching her breath.

Haru stood there lost in his own world, with a smile etched on his face. Relishing at the thought of her laughing. He loved the sound of her laughter, he knew it was cliché but it was music to his ears, making his day brighter - albeit he would never say it out loud.

He missed her, living in Tokyo was exciting and there was a new but welcoming sense of freedom that came with it. But there were times when he wanted walk along the pier of his little town with his girlfriend's hand laced in his.

He turned off the tap and dried his hands. He picked up his rarely used phone and tapped her name on his caller list. He wanted to hear her voice, her laugh, everything about her was comforting.

"Gou,"

"Moshi Moshi!"- he listened with ease.

* * *

**I love the girl with magic ways **  
**Magic ways My friend **  
**You love the girl with magic ways and it's true **  
**I might as well give in **  
**.**  
**.**

During their break they'd all meet up at Akane's cafe. Haru and Makoto sat across Ikuya and Asahi, with Kisumi sitting at the end of the table. Drinking hot tea, they spoke about the usual (swimming) however, throughout the conversation Makoto noticed Asahi's quiet demeanour.

"Asahi are you okay?" Makoto gave a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you're quieter than usual," Kisumi chipped in.

"Er, I -" Asahi stared at the window, lips slightly pouted " - It's this...girl,"

Silent. Everyone stared at him, Akane walked up to the table with a grin, breaking the stillness of the shocking news.

"Oh, my baby brother has a girlfriend!" she sang.

Kisumi and Ikuya burst into laughter, leaving Asahi slightly flustered.

"Yo-you have a girlfriend?" Ikuya grabbed his sides to control his howling but it was hopeless, he kept on laughing.

"Shut up! We're not going out...I don't even know what we are!"

"Who would have thought our Asahi would be having girl problems!" Kisumi wiped the imaginary tear from his cheek.

"Guess you're finally a 'man', genius," quiet chuckles still escaped from Ikuya's mouth.

"This is why I shouldn't have have brought it up," Asahi peered at Makoto " I need some advice -" with rapid motion he turned his head to the teal and pink haired teenagers and glared "- BOTH of you better keep your mouths shut!"

Makoto gave a sheepish smile "I don't think I'm the right person for this but Haru-"

Before he could complete his sentence, Haru glanced at Makoto. Blue eyes telepathically hinting him to shut up.

"Oh yeah, Haru you have a girlfriend, you clearly have experience," Asahi mischievously grinned.

Wanting to eject himself from the chair, Haru just nodded, taking a sip from his cup.

"Haruka-kun, you have a girlfriend? Is she cute?" Akane smiled.

Haru could sense Makoto's smirk. His black hair weightlessly moved as he bobbed his head.

"Gou-san was a cute child, I remember she would hang out with Rin and I,"

Haru was fully aware that Kisumi was trying to grind his gears, but he wouldn't let him have his way - or at least try to.

"Who knew Haru would be so whipped!" Kisumi laughed.

Choking on his tea, he faced away from the table and heard the pathetic attempts of his friends failing to repress the 'hilarity' of the situation.

"They are a cute couple,"

Haru tapped the table at Makoto's unneeded comment.

"How long have you been going out with her?" Ikuya asked, intrigued.

Haru mentally sighed, he couldn't escape until they got their fill.

"Two years,"

"Wow! So when's the wedding?" Kisumi quipped, with his palms resting on his cheeks.

Not even bothering to answer, he continued to sip his tea.

"Are you blushing? How cute!" leaning slightly forward, Asahi studied his face.

Having had enough Haru stood, and immediately grabbed his bag, facing the door.

"I'm leaving."

"Oh! We're sorry, I didn't know we made you that flustered," Kisumi snickered.

The four teens just about held in their laughter but it was becoming rather difficult - it was only once every blue moon to view a blushing Haru.

"Haru loves Gou-chan a lot." Makoto spoke into his cup.

"More than swimming?" Asahi joked with a scandalous look, washed over his face.

Haru paced towards the door, without an ounce of guilt for leaving behind the four young men, snickering.

He grabbed the handle to exist and whispered to himself:

**Yeah.**

* * *

**I do not own the song, lyrics are from 'Magic Ways' sung and written by Tatsuro Yamashita.**


	5. stubborn waves

Their daughter was a carbon copy of Haru. Black hair replicating the night sky and her eyes - iridescent shades of cerulean, like the waves of the ocean. However, her mannerisms and characteristics were identical to Gou. The fire in her soul, her stance, her presence - she may be a tiny two-years-old, but what she lacked in size was made up by her outgoing personality. She was the perfect fusion of both parents.

"Nami, bath time's over," Gou hummed, her hair tied up in a messy bun and sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She was armed with a baby blue towel, ready to wrap her daughter dry.

"Mama no!" Nami's brows furrowed, splashing the few inches of water with her hands. It was a protest - a protest which Gou was well acquainted with. Other than Haru's appearance, she also inherited his love for water. Whenever the little girl was faced with a body of water, her eyes would glow and she would stare in fascination.

Gou heaved a quiet sigh, biting her bottom lip and tried to stop the grin that was threatening to appear on her face. She found it incredibly endearing, observing Nami - who had a pout on her face, helplessly trying to grasp on to the shallow liquid - but it would slip through her chubby fingers - savouring every last bit of it.

"Nami you've been in the bath for a long time..." Gou could easily pull Nami out the water, but it would end with an inconsolable toddler - screaming down the house. Instead, she gave a tender smile, trying to reason with her daughter. In response, the stubborn two-year-old squeezed her eyes shut.

This time a chuckle of affection escaped from Gou's mouth, a hand on her hip and lips pursed, she knew this was an one-sided argument. Nami was determined to stay put in the bath - no matter what. Gou didn't know if she should admire her resilience or pull her red locks in exasperation. Both were unwilling to let the other win, keeping their guard up - after all, they had the Matsuoka blood running in their veins.

But Gou wasn't one to lose this battle, playing her trump card, she casually mentioned:

"Papa's making dinner," Gou glanced at her daughter, seeing her face light up at the mention of her Papa. She went from shielding her beloved water to jumping like an adorable puppy, in the blink of an eye. It was no secret that Nami was obsessed with Haru - she was the embodiment of daddy's girl.

Gou noticed bright blue eyes glued to the bathroom door, following her line of vision, she saw her husband strolling his way towards the bath. Gou arched her brow, silently asking and hoping for some much needed help.

"Papa! Papa!" the toddler cooed. Haru gave a warm smile to Nami, he surveyed the towel in Gou's hand and understood the current situation. Nami was a Nanase, of course.

"Nami doesn't want get out of the bath," Gou sighed.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," said Haru.

"Haru!" Gou reprimanded.

"She's been in the bath for too long, honestly what am I going to do with the both of you," rubbing her temple, she narrowed her eyes at Haru.

Unaffected by his wife's glare, he shrugged his shoulders, "I'll take her out and you can finish cooking dinner,"

"Please, and if you keep her in for any longe-"

Cutting her off, he grabbed the towel from her hand "I won't, she listens to me,"

"I know - you were my last resort." she pouted.

Breaking eye contact from her husband, she faced her daughter. Gou could sense him looking at her with a smug grin.

"Nami, Mama's making dinner, Papa's taking over!" Gou ruffled her daughter's damp hair, causing her to squeal.

She thanked Haru and made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Haru?" Gou shouted.

"Haru, dinner's ready!" she furrowed her brows at the lack of response.

Reluctantly, Gou climbed up the stairs, mumbling to herself "I swear, if she's still in the bath..."

Opening the bathroom door, she realised the blue eyed duo were not inside.

"Huh?" confusion expressed on her face. Making her way to their bedroom, she entered. Only to be greeted by Nami fast asleep - her squishy cheek squashed against Haru's chest. Muscular arms embracing the toddlers tiny frame, Gou giggled at Haru - who was also in his own slumber.

It was nothing new but Gou was captivated by the precious sight in front of her. Crimson eyes filled with love, her smile widened at the two most important people in her life.

Making herself comfortable, she lay next to Haru. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his triceps.

"Dinner can wait." she whispered.


	6. mackerel

**5 times they ate mackerel together + the 1 time they didn't.**

* * *

_**1.**_

This wasn't the first time she was en route to his house. In fact, visiting the Nanase residence was quite the frequent occurrence - from team meetings to casually hanging out with the boys, she had familiarised herself with the neighbourhood. Yet, her heart was racing, palms a little sweaty and a faint blush caressed her cheeks.

It was like any other visit, except - it was a date. A date at his house.

He seized her every thought, and made her chest bloom with butterflies. It still felt unreal; like she was going to wake up any minute. and this perfect dream would be stripped from her. But no, she was very much awake, conscious of her every footsteps as the distance between her and his house became shorter and shorter.

Haru wasn't one to beat around the bush, this was once again proven when asking Gou out on a date.

"Da-date?" Gou responded with widened eyes.

"Yes," he neutrally stated. His face expressed his usual indifference but his heart was drumming against his ribcage.

It was no secret that Gou had a crush on her senpai, Nagisa noticed right away, having to deal with his relentless teasing. It was officially more jarring than him parroting _Gou-chan! Gou-chan! Gou-chan!_

Rei was just as bad, studiously explaining the science behind love - or Oxytocin, scientifically speaking. Her mind would zone out from all the scientific jargon. So, it was a complete shock when he asked her out. With a heavy heart, she had accepted her feelings were going to be unrequited. Telling herself that she was okay.

(Even trying her hardest to ignore her insides fluttering, whenever he was within her line of vision.)

Because that's how life was sometimes. She could only envisage his ocean eyes to stare at her with mirth and affection. Just like the way he looked at water- with so much dedication and passion.

Haru may seem like an anti-social, water-loving, mackerel-eating seventeen-year-old. But he was - without a doubt - capable of reciprocating feelings and emotions. However, his face betrayed all of that. Outwardly, he would never express how Gou weaved her way into his heart. From her blinding smile, to her infectious laugh - he was falling for her hard.

Basking in the moment as he would stand beside her. Observing her diligently focused on the clipboard, going through his training schedule. Intently, he would watch her dainty finger glide over the paper, pondering the feel of her soft hands intertwined around his.

Of course his best friend knew, he could read Haru like an open book. Makoto would send the swimmer an amused grin, whenever Haru was in close proximity to her. To the latter's dismay.

"Do you like me Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked timidly.

There was no point hesitating, because her question did not phase him. In fact, the answer was yearning to leave past his lips.

"Yes, I do," he responded matter-of-factly.

"So do I." Gou looked at him with her cherry smile, and a blush coloured her cheeks, scarlet red.

They both concurred to have their first date at his house. Agreeing that a location of familiarity would be comfortable - and intimate - with the two of them.

Standing in front of his door, Gou was hesitant. Her mind was speeding with questions, should she knock or just welcome herself in, like she usually does. But this time, the circumstance was different. Trying not to dwell, she drew in a deep breath and slid the door open.

"Pardon the intrusion." removing her shoes, she took a quick glance down and studied her clothes. Sporting a pretty blue dress and a white knit cardigan, Hana-chan excitedly aided her with advice on what to wear. And dreamily sighed with starry eyes, when voicing how aesthetically pleasing the couple looked together - in response, Gou turned into a blushing mess.

Entering his living room, her sense of smell was immediately welcomed with an aroma she was accustomed to. Her scarlet hues zeroed towards the table and she discerned the two mackerel dishes, with rice and sliced pineapple as side dishes. She also caught the pretty flowers centered on the table, and the two candles flickering with fire on either side of the vase.

Gou heard the tap running from the kitchen sink, and she looked at the back of his ebony set of hair. He was filling up two glasses with water. She smiled at the perfect display laid out before her eyes. This was planned with so much love and care and it was so very, Haru.

The nervousness was washed away and instead warmth and tenderness projected within her, from head to toe.

* * *

_**2.**_

Every kiss, lick, bite was electrifying. Their breaths mingled and their bodies were intertwined under the duvet.

His hands heated her body with every touch. His tongue teased her firm breasts, the heat between her legs. Her neck was littered with red marks and as his lips ghosted over her collarbone, she threw her head back and her mouth hung open to the sensation - she impatiently tugged his hair.

He raised his head and their faces were aligned. His eyes were hooded, filled with lust and want - there was no doubt her eyes mirrored his. Their bruised lips locked, sensually. Wordlessly, Gou begged him to relieve her, and she tasted herself on his tongue.

Their heavy breathing circling around them, he wrapped her slender thighs around his hips and he stared at her in awe. Her mauve hair was draped across his pillow, her chest rising and falling and her lips were positively bright red.

Her fingertips skated across his cheeks, down to his jaw and he fluttered his eye shut, exhaling a sigh. Her digits glided to his lips, and he opened his mouth, she placed her thumb inside and he swirled his tongue around her thumb.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, so close, that their nose touched and their lips barely grazing.

The room was dark, only the moonlight bled through the window, wrapping the couple in its light. The pitter-patter of rain latched on to the glass, condensation building up with the tension.

"Ha-Haru." she moaned. Her voice was liquid gold and her thoughts were numb as she melted into his handling. The sound of lust couldn't be restrained, the noises escaped her mouth, unapologetically.

He buried himself deep inside her and she latched her hands onto his back, her nails dragging down to every thrust. She groaned into his mouth, and he quickened his pace. Their chests rubbed against each other, his hips ground hers, her back arched, rhythmically. Their bodies perfectly fitted together.

The night was young, the rain was becoming heavier, every pelt was louder than the previous. But inside, in his room, were just the two of them, losing themselves in each other. Caress after caress, names being chanted, hips rocking -

\- until they both climaxed to their burning release.

Laying in the aftermath of their crescendo, Haru affectionately traced his finger on her - outlining the curve of her hip and the length of her thigh.

He relished, how she writhed under him and the reverberating moans that escaped from her throat. He scattered lazy kisses on the nape of her neck and Gou hummed, softly.

Her hand was clasped around his muscled forearm, remembering his blue eyes studying her body, like she was delicate art, something to be admired, to be appreciated. She smiled to herself.

Her body ached, but the nights pleasure ran through her veins. Only making her love him more, want him more. Gou thoughts were brought to a halt when her stomach grumbled and she squeaked, covering her face with the material.

She heard him sigh, idly pulling the duvet down.

"Haruka-senpai?" she questioned. She turned her body to meet his and Haru kissed her, unhurried.

They released their lips and Haru spoke against her mouth:

"I'll cook some mackerel for us."

There was nothing better than post-sex mackerel.

* * *

_**3.**_

She was surrounded by cardboard boxes brimmed with their belongings. Gou fell against the sofa, with her legs stretched out, yawning - exhibiting how tired she was. The couple had spent the entire day moving into their new one bedroom apartment in Tokyo.

After Gou graduated, they both concluded that they should move in together. Settling it was the next step in their relationship. Gou was ecstatic for this new chapter in her life, she studied the newly renovated living room and unable to cease the smile adorning her face.

Scanning the window, she registered the sky was painted with soft shades of red and orange, the colours merging - the sun was descending. Her brows furrowed, glimpsing at the time on her phone. It had been almost half an hour since Haru left. Gou contemplated on his whereabouts - he hadn't mentioned where he went. Just a quick _I'll be back soon._

It was definite that he wasn't lost, Haru had been residing in the bustling city since eighteen training towards his dream - to become an Olympic swimmer. And Gou, herself was well acquainted, living in Tokyo since her first steps into adulthood, by continuing her studies.

Just as she was about to call her boyfriend, the sound of the door bell echoed against the walls.

"Ah, that must be him," hoisting herself from the comfy sofa, she instantly recalled the empty fridge - they still had to stock up on food.

"Takeaway it is then." she whispered to no one in particular.

With light footsteps, she ambled her way to the door and unlocked it. Her carmine hues drifted towards his hands and her smile so wide, that it caused her eyes to crinkle. Sometimes Gou wished she had the power to manipulate time - so that she could station time to a standstill and preserve moments like these forever. No matter how big or small the gesture - his intentions were always honest.

Parallel to her was Haru, holding two tins of mackerel and his other gripping a bag of rice. Honestly, she couldn't have asked for a man so sweet, whose goals surpassed the stars but concurrently stayed grounded by appreciating the littlest of things - like now.

"Okaeri," she greeted. A delicate blush fanned her cheeks, as she realised that it was her first time welcoming Haru home.

His blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before returning to a state of impartiality. Nevertheless, a shy smile tugged at his lips.

"Tadaima," he replied.

Stepping to the side, Gou allowed room for him to enter. Her arms found themselves wrapped around his waist and she buried her face into his shoulder blades.

"I love you," Gou spoke into his grey jacket. Her words were muffled but his ears detected the words as clear as day.

"I love you too." he whispered.

* * *

_**4.**_

The venue was hushed, only the melodic tune of notes and chords pulsated around family and friends. Rin and his not-so-little baby sister lightly swayed on the dance floor - both dewy-eyed. Her head was against his broad chest and his chin rested on the side of her head. Everyone in the room admired the scene - all eyes were focused on the bride having her first dance with her brother.

In the midst of the sentimental dance, the groom stood alongside his friend - both gazing towards the siblings. Though Haru strayed off into a world of his own, the space encircling him was blurred and no one else subsisted inside the room, only him and her. His vision only registered the woman he married, glowing happily. His wife - he felt his heart skip a beat. They were now husband and wife, vowing to eternal love. For better or for worse.

He was captivated by her presence, Gou's white bridal dress effortlessly flowed to the soothing beat. The material accentuated her slim waist and hugged the curves on her hips. The sight was breath-taking. When she gracefully spun the embroidery softly glimmered under the dimmed lights, and Haru marvelled at the sheer elegance Gou radiated.

Her beauty was timeless.

"Rin's still crying..." Makoto quietly chuckled.

Haru faced his - new - brother-in-law, who was in fact sheepishly wiping his damp face, with a weak smile. His pride was knocked down and he was unapologetically unfiltered. Rin had been a whirlwind of emotions since escorting his sister down the aisle. With tears streaming down his face and trembling lips, he placed Gou's hand onto Haru's.

Rin tried emitting a menacing aura and a glare but ultimately failed, due to the hot tears that continued to roll in his wake. The meaning behind his intended expression was easy to understand, after all, they had been friends for nearly two decades. So Haru silently nodded - it was a thank you and a promise.

"It's Rin we're talking about." Haru replied, but Makoto heard the amusement in his voice.

Rin gestured his head towards Haru, wordlessly telling the swimmer to come forward. The guests all cheered and hooted when Rin elegantly twirled his sister to Haru. Their hands fell into place, connected - like a jigsaw puzzle. His palms gripped her waist and her arms were secured on his shoulders.

They rhythmically move side to side, hearing the loud cheering from Nagisa and his antics caused Gou to stifle her laughter.

Her subtle makeup highlighted her pretty features and her natural glow topped it off. Her hair was finalised in a side up-do with refined loose curls, adorning her heart shaped face.

No words needed to be spoken, the silence was tender.

Everyone clapped and gushed when the couple finished their special dance, whilst the bride and groom themselves returned to their designated seats. Surrounded by close friends and family, as they prepared to eat.

Nobody's breath were taken away when Haru mentioned that mackerel was the main dish for the wedding. Their friends -especially- found the menu rather entertaining and would've been shocked if the wedding didn't involve his well-loved fish.

Nagisa recommended an underwater wedding, in order for Haru's mackerels to be included on the special day. Gou shut down the ludicrous suggestion before Haru could add his input.

As they consumed the deliciously seasoned mackerel, the air was filled with chatter and laughter- courtesy of Nagisa - and everyone wholeheartedly enjoying themselves. The couple were beyond happy that they were able to share the momentous occasion, with those who meant so much to them.

The newly-weds held hands under the table, whilst their other hand fed themselves mackerel.

* * *

_**5.**_

Her vision was blurred when his hand slammed against the wall. Immense emotions of joy, pride and love streamed down her face. The tears were heavy when she looked at Haru's face - as he stared at his own name on the large screen.

He was dumbfounded and bewildered.

She was clapping to Nanase Haruka - first place, gold medallist in the men's 100m freestyle.

The stadium was overflowing with thundering applauds for the Japanese swimmer, but all of the noise, the flashing cameras were drowned when their eyes met - it was like time had slowed down.

Just the two of them, existing.

She sent him a wobbly and teary smile, and that alone was enough - so he reciprocated a smile of his own.

Haru stood on the podium his usual indifference replaced with content, the sun cascaded its soft rays - warm on his face.

The stadium was enormous but his presence was bigger. Because his story to get to where he was today, was louder than the cheers, louder than the clicking cameras.

She remembered when they were in high school, when her hair used to be longer, when he used to be shorter. She remembered him confused and afraid of the future, a route that was blind, he didn't know what to follow.

But, his path towards the future was never destined to be an easy straight line, because he was fated for great things.

Even when he found a goal, a dream, it still wasn't easy - gruelling hours of intense training, eating dinner dead into the night and waking up before the sun. To repeat the cycle.

She remembered.

He said he was ordinary, but this, this was far from it.

The gold medal was draped over his shoulders, and he held the gold in his hand. He thought of his family, friends -

\- and _her._

Both reunited, Gou attacked Haru with a hug. Before congratulating him on his victory, she told him _I love you._

He bounded her tighter into his arms. Returning her honest sentiment with an_ I love you too._

Haru placed the medal over her shoulders, the lustrous gold - proof of his dedication and no one deserved this more than him. She studied with admiration, her fingers traced the smooth indents, Gou didn't realise she was crying until droplets of warm tears dotted onto the gold.

He immediately pulled her into a kiss, the kiss wasn't rushed, nor desperate. It was slow, passionate. Rhythmic, like his winning performance. She smelt the familiar and intoxicating scent of chlorine that lingered on his skin.

They parted and she was breathless, her tears were dried and he had his arms still hooked around her. Gou rested her head against his chest and listened to the soothing beat of his heart.

"You must be exhausted, how about some mackerel?" she asked.

Affectionally holding her hand, he traced his thumb over her smooth, pale skin.

"Mackerel sounds good."

* * *

_**+1.**_

Eating was different. Normally, he and Gou ate together when the sun shined in the early hours of the morning, and when the moon bloomed late into the evening.

It had been like that for years.

But now, Gou was pregnant and the mere thought of mackerel, was repulsive enough to make her vomit.

She instructed him, that if he wanted to consume mackerel, he would have to _eat that damned fish beyond these four walls for nine months!_

At first, he was in disbelief. Utter shock. How could he live without his favourite food?

But as the season changed, when rain turned into sun.

He thinks _it's all worth it._

He was leaning against the door, arms crossed against his chest. He looked at his wife sitting on the sofa, tenderly stroking her pregnant belly - with a smile. The sun streamed through the window, her face softly caressed with light, and her hair, radiant.

"Haru!-" Gou broke him from his stupor, and excitedly whispered:

"-she just kicked!"

Haru walked towards the crimson-haired woman and sat beside her, a smile etched on his face. He placed his hand over her growing stomach and Gou naturally clasped her hand around his.

He detected a gentle push against his palm and Gou giggled. It brought a lump to his throat.

He looked at Gou, her cheeks bright with mirth, she beamed with pregnancy glow - she embraced motherhood with pride.

Gou, someone who was just a friend, then became his girlfriend and now, she was his wife, and in four months - the mother of their child.

And he desired nothing more than to raise their daughter, together.

Yes, eating was different now. He couldn't eat mackerel alongside the sun, or the moon.

(Unless, if he wanted to see a pile of vomit on the floor.)

But that was okay, because at the end of the ninth month, in his arms, would be their daughter.


	7. a boy and a girl with a cat

Hues of warm tones smeared the horizon, the once visible sun now disappearing behind the velvet clouds, the evening was greeted with a refreshing breeze. In the midst of all this, Haru floated in the school pool breathing in the familiar scent of chlorine surrounding his body. Practice ended an hour ago but Haru remained behind, it was a ritual to swim by himself, to swim freely.

Submerging into the vast liquid, Haru swam effortlessly, his limbs unaffected by the resistance of the water. His body twirled welcoming the current as it engulfed his frame, he was one with the water.

Ascending, he shook his damp ebony hair from his face and his vision locked on the girl crouched on her knees. She wasn't there a minute ago, in fact he thought she left the premise with the swim team members. Her back facing Haru, he observed her petite figure intently concentrating on something. Resting his arms against the concrete ledge of the pool:

"Kou?" he questioned.

Gou whipped her head around and his azure eyes gazed at her ponytail fluttering with the gentle wind. His eyes speedily flickered to the finger positioned against her plush lips - indicating the swimmer to be quiet.

Gou noticed his face contoured with confusion, so she mouthed something inaudible which he couldn't decipher.

"What?"

Instead of answering, she turned her back to him and leaned forward- manoeuvring something into her hands. Standing up, she spun her body around and Haru eyes widened at the sight of Gou cautiously cradling a cat. The feline which appeared out of nowhere - like a magic trick.

"Where did you find that cat?" asked a perplexed Haru.

"I found it here on the ground," Gou softly responded and the cat meowed, her eyes never leaving the cotton ball of white furr.

"Look at how adorable it is!" Absentmindedly, the girl tread her way to Haru, Gou bent down in front of him, relaxing the obedient cat on her grey plaid skirt. He was purposely aware that they were at arm's reach from one another, the territory was unfamiliar but for an odd reason he wasn't bothered.

Idly, his mind wondered into Gou - and her caring nature, he watched her cooing and petting the cat with affection. It was innate for her to be tender but at the same time assertive. His cobalt eyes unknowingly shifted to her face and he noticed tiny specks of freckles, dusted on the bridge of her nose. He was taken back as he had never studied her face this intently. In fact, he never studied her face, ever.

So why now?

"Haruka-senpai?" snapped out of his stupor, their eyes locked. Slightly uncomfortable from being caught staring at her, he removed his gaze from her to the cat.

Haru was about to stroke the cat, when Gou retracted her body from him.

"Your hands, they're wet!" grabbing the towel next to her she passed it to Haru, and he soundlessly wiped his damp hands.

Gou watched his hand softly pet the cat, it must have been enjoying his attention because the cat purred and meowed in response. Even though he was built with glorious muscles, the sight of his strong hand gingerly stroking a cat was sweet to see. In a way, it was like his swimming, smooth and precise.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Huh? - what?"

"You're smiling," he replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Can't I smile?" Gou retorted, with a grin.

Sighing at her sass, he looked at the tag on the cat's neck - confirming the feline wasn't a stray.

"The cat's called Yuki,"

"It's a pretty name," Gou giggled.

A breeze flew past and Gou involuntary shivered, they both suddenly realised the sun had completely set.

"Oh! I need to get going,"

She removed Yuki from her lap and the teenagers watched as the white cat skipped its way from the pool, until they could no longer see the white fur ball.

"Do you think Yuki will return?" Gou asked.

"Maybe."

It was quiet, but comfortable. The atmosphere wasn't tense, instead the complete opposite. They had never been alone, just the two of them. However, it felt organic.

"Haruka-senpai, shouldn't you get out now?" from the tone of her voice, it was more of a demand.

Ignoring her question, he asked, "How will you get home?"

She was completely thrown off guard by his question. He wasn't one to ask anything that involved her - now thinking of it - she realised this was the most they had ever spoken to each other.

Not that she was complaining.

"Train," she hummed.

Haru automatically responded "I'll walk you to the station."

It took a good second for him to dissect what he had uttered. Haru couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. He never offered anything to anyone. Gou must have thought the same, because her reaction was almost comical, with her brows raised and mouth gaped open.

"No, it's fine!" she hastily shook her head, hoping it was dark enough, so that he couldn't see the blush tainting her cheeks.

"It's not safe, i'll walk you," acquainted with his somewhat stubborn nature, she knew there was no room for disagreement. And if Gou had to completely honest - she didn't mind.

As he raised himself from the pool, Haru told Gou to wait for him while he showered and changed.

"How come you stayed behind?" he asked, walking in front of her towards the shower.

"I had work to do," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hm,"

"I'll wait for you here -" she glided her eyes to his face with a small smile, as she sat on the bench.

"- And by the way, the reason why I smiled back then was because you looked cute with Yuki."

Silence.

Gou processed her words, and then processed it once more. Flustered, strings of incoherent words and noises left her mouth, until she just gave up and realised that staying quiet might be the best thing to do.

His eyes widened ever so slightly and he couldn't show his usual indifference, as there was a tinge of red plastered on his face. Turning his head around, he quickly made his way to get ready.

For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he felt so warm even though the evening pressed his bare torso with a chill. Perhaps walking her to the station might help his jumbled thoughts come together.

Gou didn't know why she was feeling warm, even though the light wind made her shiver. It wasn't cold enough to stop the heat rising on her cheeks. Maybe the train ride home could possibly answer her questions.


	8. heatwave

Gou entered the house, beads of sweat clinging on her hairline. Her face moist from the unbearable humidity, plaguing the air. It was the hottest day of the year and she was miserable, the woman much preferred cold winter days. Layering clothes and drinking hot chocolate under the kotatsu was more appealing.

"Haru I'm home, I bought ice-lollies." she attempted to sound cheerful but the heat made her unable to mask her discomfort. Especially when her shorts and sleeveless top was glued on every crease and crevice of her body.

Gou was left hanging and she kissed her teeth to the lack of response. She recalled leaving her significant other in the garden. Relaxing in their inflatable pool, while she dragged herself to the local convenience store - to stock up on some ice-lollies.

Sliding open the back door with a breathy huff, her crimson eyes found themselves on Haru's tranquil face. His eyes were shut and his whole body was so relaxed, it made her envious at how peaceful he looked. A stark contrast to her irritated and sweaty body.

He titled his head up, resting on the rim of the pool. Gou's field of vision trailed the droplets of water making its way down his slender neck. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

"How long are you gonna stand there for?" he angled his face to the side. His heavy-lidded eyes drooped down her body - drinking in the sight of her - and then back up to her face. Despite the fact she was clothed, Gou felt exposed. She swore he was doing this on purpose - making her flustered in this already deadly heat.

"Sh-shut up," she puffed her cheeks.

Haru sighed.

Swinging the bag containing the ice lollies, Gou swayed her way to Haru.

"I bought ice-lollies, do you want one?"

"Yes."

She stood next to the pool and swept his wet hair from his eyes. Haru grabbed her wrist mid-stroke. Curious, she spoke:

"What?"

He responded with a grin and immediately instinct told Gou to be on red-alert. Before she could question him about his smug expression, Haru yanked Gou into the pool. The bag fell from of her grip, and abruptly toppled onto the grass and she unceremoniously fell into the crisp water.

"Wh-what the hell!" Gou spluttered.

In-between Haru's legs, she removed the stray pieces of red tresses from her damp face. He was mesmerised by her chest rhythmically rising and falling, listening to the tune of her heavy breathing.

"Why would you do that?" she scowled.

"Pink,"

"What the hell, I'm wet! It's hot! You really are a-"

Haru pointed at her chest mid rant and she followed his finger. A gasp left her mouth at the sight of her now transparent top. Accentuating her bright pink bra.

"That's what you meant by 'pink' huh," she grumbled, her eyes narrowed at him but there was no bite behind her tone.

Haru wrapped his arms around her waist, the buoyancy of the water easily pulled her closer to him. He fused their lips together and her palms rested on his shoulders. His hands slid up and down the expanse of her sides and the water rippled as Gou shuddered. His skilled mouth manoeuvred to her jaw, peppering open-mouthed kisses, tracing down the column of her neck.

"Sorry about the ice lollies," he breathed against her ear and Gou's body prickled with goosebumps.

"Ice lollies? What about me?" she scoffed.

"But you're enjoying this." Haru whispered.

To prove his point, his hand disappeared under her wet shirt and he caressed her skin. Gou softly spoke his name and placed her head on his broad shoulder. The water splashed as she blindly grabbed his thigh, marvelling at the sharp intake of his breath when she did so.

His hand slipped out of her shirt and he gave her another versed kiss. There was no tongue or hormonal rush - just satisfaction from every touch.

Gou placed their foreheads together and smiled against his mouth.

"You're right, I am enjoying this."

She turned around, leaning against his chest and comfortable between his thighs. Haru dipped his head into her shoulder and revelled in her pretty scent mixed with the water. His arms were secured around her stomach.

Yes, it was still hot. Yes, the ice lollies were probably all melted by now. But the serenity of the water relived her body from the blistering sun. And relaxing with her boyfriend made the heat, bearable.


	9. sweet dreams

In the dead of night Gou feels a light nudge on the duvet, at first she ignores whatever is disturbing her slumber; clinging onto her drowsiness to put her back to sleep. But the tug becomes persistent and forceful.

"Haru, sto-" she croaks, but the words dissolve in her mouth - she is too tired to finish her sentence.

"Ma-Mama..."

Gou snaps her eyes open. The last time she checked, Haru didn't have the voice of a prepubescent boy and he certainly doesn't call her Mama. Her vision bleary, she just about discerns a silhouette standing in the dark.

Gou props herself up on one elbow, her hair is a mess - pieces of red running loose. Her other arm unseeingly reaches out to turn on the lamp. Her eyes flinch at the abrupt dimly lit room and as she blinks away the sensitivity, she's face with her daughter - unkempt hair and puffy azure eyes. The girl sniffles, tiredness be damned, Gou inadvertently swings her legs off the bed and draws the black-haired girl into her chest.

The little girl finds solace and burrows into her mother's touch. She's hiding her face and Gou knows she's shaken up. Her maternal instinct kicks in, diving into comfort her daughter; Gou strokes her silky hair like the kitten she is and soothingly asks:

"Nami, what happened?"

"I had a bad dream," Nami hiccups, and the tears she's been holding within inevitably falls down her chubby cheeks. Gou kisses her forehead and tenderly wipes the tears rolling from her ocean eyes.

"Do you want to stay with Mama and Papa?" empathetically, she looks into her eyes, the distinct shade of blue she fell in love with in high school and once again years later.

Nami inclines her head and her onyx locks sway as she lifts herself onto the furniture. Gou raises her legs back into bed and gravitates her knees towards her chest, giving space for the little girl to comfortably lay between her parents.

The shuffling rouses Haru from unconsciousness and he stirs awake. His vision unfocused, he rolls over and notes the sudden brightness. His heavy eyes find themselves on his daughter, snuggling into his wife as she affectionately caresses Nami's hair.

"Gou?" his voice hoarse, she hums and looks at him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,"

"It's fine-" he moves closer and asks "- is Nami okay?"

"She had a nightmare, it must have been pretty bad 'cause she was crying," Gou explains, and is unable to swallow the yawn leaving past her lips.

"Nightmare? Did she mention what it was about?"

Despite his voice sounding rasp from freshly awakening, Gou senses the concern laced in his voice.

"No, I asked if she wanted to stay here and then she fell asleep straight away,"

"Is that why the lamp's on?"

"Yeah, she didn't want me to turn it off - actually i'll turn it off, now that she's asleep."

The room unilluminated, Gou and Haru hear the light breathing of their daughter, soundly sleeping.

Gou silently chuckles as her husband yawns, the muffled sound resonates into the dark.

"Papa should get some sleep," she murmurs, jokingly.

"So should Mama." he whispers.

Gou pecks her daughter's head and wishes her _sweet dreams_. She encloses her arm around Nami. And as slumber drifts her into its spell, Gou detects the familiarity of his touch, on her arm.

* * *

**I hc Haru and Gou would be dotting parents, like they have a sixth (parental) sense - they just know when something's off.**


	10. ice skating

He felt betrayed by his legs. The two limbs swam with perfect precision in water, but they've proven to be useless on the block of ice, falling unceremoniously for the umpteenth time. He clutched onto the ledge of the ice skating ring for dear life, cautiously propping himself up without trying to slip. Now standing, Haru exhaled the breath he was holding, not for a moment faulting his grip on the ledge.

For Gou's birthday, he teenager decided to treat his girlfriend to ice skating, as she offhandedly mentioned a while ago that she enjoyed ice skating. But Haru had underestimated her unforeseen talent. The second she stepped foot onto the ice, Gou transformed into a whole other being - her legs carried her with pure serenity, gliding smoothly without a worry in the world. He was transfixed and in awe of her body hypnotically trailing to the reverberating sound of the ice beneath her feet.

"Haruka-senpai?" his girlfriend effortlessly maintained her upright position, her bottom - never in contact with the ruthless, cold slab of ice and Haru couldn't help but envy her poised and graceful demeanour.

"Ye-yes?" his legs wobbled, like a newborn giraffe plodding its first steps. In that moment of time, he truly realised the difficulty of gliding with sheen splendour because right now, Haru found it impossible to keep his balance without falling flat.

"Please just let me teach you how to skate! You're gonna be bruised all over. I'd much prefer if you didn't hurt yourself," stationing herself alongside him, her voice was laden with exasperation. Gou had happily offered to help him multiple times, but would instantly be rejected by his stubbornness. She couldn't pinpoint why her boyfriend was so unwilling to have her help, she found his lack of experience adorable and was excited to assist him.

He shifted his head so that his ocean eyes met with her rich deep ones, and a pout plastered his face. Gou affectionately brushed her relaxed fingers over his tensed arm, wordlessly unbinding the tension. Haru huffed softly, sheepishly confessing:

"I don't want you to spend your birthday teaching me how to skate, when you should be enjoying yourself."

Gou tightened her grip on his arm to the honest words that skipped out his mouth. There was something charming about his vulnerability, a side she didn't often experience and she desired to dispel any thoughts causing him to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. Because Haru rarely wore his heart on his sleeve - not one to physically demonstrate his emotions.

So, she reassured him with a kind a smile and spoke:

"Haruka-senpai, being here with you is more than enough and skating together is better than skating by myself." Gou edged slightly backwards and extended both her arms towards him, encouraging him to her handling.

He heaved a sigh, he wasn't ignorant of his obstinate nature and moments like these, Haru knew he could scratch the surface and ask for a helping hand - especially if it was the hand of his girlfriend. He averted his grasp from the ledge and slowly and deliberately veered his arms towards Gou. His body jerked at the loss of stability but Gou speedily entwined their hands together. Haru was grateful that he avoided plummeting to the ground, and saving the minuscule of his remaining dignity.

Their hands latched and facing each other, Gou reversed in small baby steps, tentatively pulling Haru along with her. He mimicked her movements, albeit rather clumsily because he would lose his balance and topple side to side. But luckily Gou kept him from stumbling down with her supportive hold. As she continued to guide him, his mind savoured her warm touch on his hands - her soft skin meshing with his and how much smaller her palms were in contrast to his own ones. His hands practically engulfed hers.

Haru was thankful to have a girlfriend who had the patience to deal with his reluctant behaviour at times. He was still all new to the emotional intimacy but he deeply cared for Gou and appreciated her, immensely. It may seem self-centred for him not to declare his feelings, however, when he introspected his feelings for his girlfriend, Haru was certain that the wall he built throughout the years was already beginning to crumble.

One day, the awkwardness in his expression and communication towards her would disintegrate, and he will state how much she means to him. But for the time being, the words he definitely had to say were:

\- "Thank you."

Gou tenderly gazed to his sentiment and Haru basked at the thoughtful smile travelling directly towards him.

"I should be thanking you,"

Haru noticed they had arrived at the other end of the ice-skating rink and questioned:

"What do you mean?"

Their hands still intertwined Gou lightly swung their arms side to side "I have had a lot of fun, it's been a while since I last skated, so skating here - with you has really made me happy." She finished her sentence with a bashful smile and Haru's heart felt weightless.

They decided to call it a day and as they existed the building, walking next to one another, Gou commented:

"Your skating has really improved!"

Haru bobbed his head in acknowledgment and Gou asked:

"Do you want to skate again?"

She looked towards him and Gou almost, nearly stopped in her tracks when she observed a shy smile ghosting his lips.

"Yes and thank you for teaching me."

Gou had never witnessed such a handsome smile - it rendered her silent, only nodding in response.

"Gou..."

"Yes?"

He presented his bare hand to her and a grin crept on her face, registering that this was the first time he had offered his embrace. Reading his gesture as a signal to do so, she carried forth and clasped their hands. Gou couldn't picture a birthday gift greater than today. And was eager to return and step foot onto the ice, together.


	11. sharing is caring

Crossed-legged and resting against the wall, Haru chews his deliciously salted mackerel. The gentle breeze rustles his hair and the birds gloss over the school roof. Taking another bite, he hears the rustic door to the roof open.

He tilts his head up from his bento, and finds Gou walking her way towards him.

"Hello, Haruka-senpai!" Gou beams, she sits comfortably besides Haru.

"Hello," he replies, plainly. His response may sound indifferent to some - even rude - but they both know that's far from the truth.

He inches closer to her, their shoulders meet and Gou melts into the warmth his body radiates.

"Where's Makoto-senpai?" Gou inquires, considering it's rare to see the swimmer without his best friend.

"He's not here today, he's ill," he replies after swallowing his fish. And Gou tells him to send her regards.

"What about Nagisa and Rei?"

He scans her profile under the sunlight, the sun's shadow highlights her defining features. And the summer air kisses her face with a glow. Red hair flaring, her ponytail curtains down her back, glistening under the warm rays. She looks picturesque and Haru mentally absorbs the view into his memory. A way to constantly remember her effortless beauty.

"They're in the library, Rei-kun's assisting Nagisa-kun with his school work." Gou looks at Haru and catches him staring at her. He quickly places his sight towards his lunch, pretending he can't hear her giggling.

Savouring the comfortable silence, they both wallow in each other's company. No words need to be spoken to indicate their appreciation for one another. It's the little things, like the way their bodies knowingly touch or how he gazes at her.

(From the corner of his eye, of course.)

But it's enough for their hearts to decipher the message.

Gou's about to lean her head against his shoulder when she notices a ladybird has planted itself on the collar of his school shirt. Carefully, she raises her index finger - and watches it crawl across her finger. She points towards the sky and the insect flies away with the afternoon sun.

She trains her eyes on Haru, and his eyes glint with amusement. Just as Gou's about to retort, her stomach growls. Her eyes widen and she wraps her arms around her stomach, inwardly stuttering with embarrassment. Her face colours with red when another grumble emits.

"Have you not had lunch?" Haru frowns when she stubbornly refuses to meet his eyes.

"I left my bento at home..." she begrudgingly admits - silently cursing her loud stomach.

Haru sighs, he knows this girl selflessly devotes her time to the swim club. Evident from her (improved) home-made bentos for the team and creating individual training regimens. But she keeps forgetting something far more important - always leaving it on the back-burner.

Herself.

He lines his chopsticks in front of her mouth and a smile tugs at her lips. Gou turns her profile to meet his face and opens her mouth to reject his kind offer. He deduces her thought, so Haru places the piece of mackerel into her mouth before she can utter her sentence.

"I knew you would say no, but you can't stay hungry." he shrugs casually, consuming a portion of his food as well.

Gou fondly shakes her head and chuckles, as she swallows the proof of his care. They both alter their positions, so that they're parallel to one another. For the next couple of minutes, Haru feeds both himself and Gou. Usually, he would be reluctant - if not, downright refuse to share his mackerel. However, since it's Gou, he'll share as many times as he can.

As Gou munches on the last piece of fish, the bell rings. Signalling them to return to class, Haru packs his bento into his bag and the duo stand.

Gou grabs his hand and grows a few centimetres taller, as she stands on her tiptoes and situates a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." her breath fans across his neck, when she lowers herself down to the soles of her shoes.

Haru's demeanour is unreadable, but when he leans down and fuses his lips with her own ones, she returns the caress and tastes the salt on his lips.


	12. then there were two

It felt like only yesterday when Nami was born. She was so small, so light like a feather. Nami's shining blue eyes and night sky hair captivated Gou from the minute she entered the world. Her heart grew in size and her love doubled when her daughter was placed on her chest, she was the perfect fit around her arms. When her - then - new born took her first breaths and cried. So did she, tears of utter fulfilment spilled down her cheeks.

When she glanced to her left, she saw his ocean eyes glossed with tears, as he stroked Nami's red cheek delicately like she was made of glass. He leaned forward stroking Gou's damp forehead and kissed her temple and she felt his tears smothering her skin. Her own tears becoming like fountains, knowing he would be an equally devoted father.

She remembered Haru reassuringly holding her hand, caressing her tresses with gentle fingers and massaging her back when the pain became unbearable. He was a pillar - holding her up, when she was becoming delusional from the intensity of the pain. Even though he was nervous himself, his priority was Gou. And would always be Gou.

No one could tell her that Haru was aloof or distant. His devotion was delivered through late night food trips because _the baby's hungry._ Or him running a hot bath to soothe her swollen limbs. He would kiss her tears away when she felt self-conscious over her appearance, telling her_ I love every inch of your body, pregnant or not._

Gou couldn't wait to go home and raise their daughter, together.

* * *

Four years later and Gou was pregnant with her second child. She had reach six months and mundane tasks became extensive. Putting on her shoes was now a team effort; considering she was unable to see her feet because of her pregnant belly.

"My stomach is so huge, I don't remember it ever being this big with Nami," Gou sighed. Watching Haru kneel on his knee and slipping her shoes into her feet.

"You look beautiful no matter what," Haru replied. He didn't have to lift his face to see the smile etched on hers. Honestly, to him, Gou would always be beautiful.

She thoughtfully observed Haru place the lace of her shoe into one of the holes, and then repeating the motion with her other shoe.

"Done," he gave her knee a quick peck and raised himself, gesturing his hand towards her.

"Thank you." Gou took his hand and stood, but not without exhaling a tired breath.

"I can't believe I'm out of breath from just standing," her voice was quiet and tears were building up in the corner of her eyes.

(She'll blame it on the pregnancy hormones.)

Haru cradled her face into his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, kissing her watery eyelids.

"Gou, you're pregnant, stop being so hard on yourself,"

"But I feel -"

Wordlessly cutting her off, Haru craned her face and joined their lips. The action left her breathless and Haru began to gingerly massage her shoulders.

But never tearing his eyes from hers.

"Gou, you're growing our child. You gave birth to Nami and in a few months you're going to give birth to our son," he continued. "You've given me the greatest joys of my life."

His delivery was short and straight to the point. The sentences didn't run on and on, but it meant everything to her, the words were intricate. She sensed the care behind every syllable, and he would voice it over and over again, because it was nothing but the truth.

Gou was teary for a completely different reason but she smiled. A smile that felt airy and Haru sent her a small smile too.

"You know, I really do love you," Gou grinned, wiping her eyes.

"I love you too."

Gou was counting down the days until their son was born, so that he could meet the wonderful man that is, his father.


	13. sugar, spice and everything nice

She embodies dedication. Dedicated to school work, the swim club and her family. It's never lacklustre, she prides herself in giving everything her all.

He saw this first hand when she resisted through the cold nature of her brother. Witnessing Rin ignoring her at joint practices, the time when he accidently walked in on her leaving a voicemail to her brother - explaining how much she missed him. Still, she held her head up high. Headstrong, refusing to admit defeat. Continuously trying to bring back the brother from the past.

When he, Makoto and Nagisa mended their friendship with Rin after swimming together, he looked up towards the bleachers and saw her face covered in tears of relief, and eyes glinting with mirth. He was hit with the realisation of how truly this ordeal affected her. He has never met someone brimmed with strength and as strong-willed as her.

When the swim team all meet in the school library, he always sits across from her. It's the perfect opportunity for them all to complete homework or assignments. _(Which allows him to spend more time with her.) _He studies her face when she's in deep contemplation. Her brows scrunch up together, conjuring an answer from the depths of her brain. She twiddles the pencil between her lithe fingers and her eyes are transfixed onto the sheet. Until the solution reaches her tongue and she whispers the answer in elation. A look of satisfaction washes over her face - whilst Nagisa gives her a _thank you Gou-chan _hug.

Her determination to succeed motivates.

However, there are days when she isn't as upbeat or ready to take on the world. He will notice because there are days when her smile doesn't reach her eyes. When her eyes aren't as expressive. When her encouraging pep talks lacked its usual fire. Even then, she carries the burden of keeping her troubles within and assists the team. Whether it be through training regimens, homemade bentos, cheering for them or just her presence alone. It's enough for him to detect her unwavering belief in all of them. Their -_ his_ \- strength manifests from her continuous support.

So one day when he senses her hiding behind a masked smile, he buys her a chocolate bar from the vending machine. To wordlessly say_ you don't have to bare it alone_. Her smile reaches her eyes and there is no falsity behind the expressiveness. She grips the bar, their fingers touch - electricity travels down his spine - and her smile tells him_ thank you._

Really, she's sugar, spice and everything nice.

She's sweet, when they kiss.

She's fiery, when they clash.

She's everything nice - nice, as in stroking his hair. Nice, as in cooking mackerel together. Nice, as in just the two of them staying after school, relaxing by the pool. Nice, as in the way she deals with issues - with integrity and poise. Nice, as in determined to better herself in everything she does. Nice, as in finding joy in the littlest things. And he wouldn't have it any other way, because these are the elements that makes her, her.

What also makes her, her - is how she looks. Her beauty has men, women, _everyone_ do a double take.

Yet, he thinks, it's not because of her beauty, that makes people do a double take. Rather, the way she presents herself. Walking beside her, he notes the confidence in her every step and there's an air of elegancy that surrounds her. It's as if she's other-worldly - an untouchable dream. But this is no dream, because he revels in the warmth of her hand, encompassed around his. And when she gently squeezes his hand, he's reminded that this is real and sincere.

There's no denying she's beautiful.

Her perfect smile, button nose and heart shaped face caught the world's eye.

Sure, she's beautiful.

But it's her determination, resilience and strength that caught _his_.

* * *

**Happy New Year! I hope you all have a prosperous 2020! :)**


	14. home is where the heart is

It is snowing, snowflakes descend from the winter sky, soft like cotton clouds as they land on the ground. The snow glints under the moon, smooth and untouched, and it grows with the night.

The air is harsh, circulating alongside the wind.

But Gou is at home and away from the cold. She is sitting upright and her legs are warm under the kotatsu. The light is dim, the radio softly hums and the moonlight oozes into the living room. The steam of hot tea dilutes and whirls around her, she takes a sip and it is fresh on her tongue.

On the table, is his photo album and it is peeling at the edges, the once pristine cream has now faded into a muted yellow. Some pages are loose and bent, and there are pages missing.

Still, it has managed to survive this long.

Gou looks at the photos and her fingers glide over, tracing faces. She recognises familiar faces of him, his parents, and their friends - glued and immortalised. She swallows another sip of her tea, and hears the door grunt. He enters, and along with him, so does the winter's chill.

"I'm home," his voice seeps through the walls, and cements into her ears.

"Welcome home." Gou replies.

Haru enters the living room and he sees Gou drinking tea and comfortable under the kotatsu, with the radio on. His cerulean eyes notices her focus is elsewhere - specifically, at his scrappy-looking photo album.

"Gou?"

She raises her head towards him, and she cannot help but think, _he looks pretty adorable_. The cold has kissed his cheeks with a tint, rose red. The snow has latched onto his hair, speckles of white dotted against a black canvas.

"What?" he asks, when she stares at him in silence.

"You look cute," she grins, and taps the space beside her, wordlessly inviting him.

Haru scoffs, nevertheless a subtle smile plays on his face. Gou scoots to the side and he joins her, the crisp outside radiates from his body. But this does not deter her, instead, she moves nearer to him and their arms embrace. His body melts into the warmth, his bones unwind and become loose, soaking in the heat.

Gou offers him her tea and he drinks - the liquid is home in a cup. He studies her face and she is absorbed with the photos. With featherlight fingers, he reaches for her hair, dangling, and places the stray piece behind her ear. She breaks away from her focus and looks at him with a smile, a cherry blush marks her face.

The radio continues to pursue, like a broken record and the moonlight still, dances in the room.

"Where did you find that?" he questions.

"In a storage box," she answers, resting her head against his broad chest, his chin grazes her head.

"You know, you haven't changed at all," Gou remarks, with a chuckle.

Haru raises his brow, he huffs and his breath is hot against her head, and his lack of answer tells her to continue.

"You're never smiling in any of the photos,"

"Too much effort," he retorts.

Gou snorts and says "Yep, you haven't changed at all..."

He sighs, and his eyes regard the photos - familiar faces, some have grown alongside him, some have aged, and some have passed. Yet, the memories are unchanged and secured, he will remember, for as long as he can.

"Though, I never said it was a bad thing." She brings him out of his muse, his lips hover over her scarlet hair, and she feels the trace of a smile.

Gou turns the page and her eyes lock onto a familiar photo - a photo of them - of when the boys had won their first swimming medley.

"Oh, I never knew you had a copy?" she looks at the photo, the top left corner is crinkled and chipped, marked with tiny indents.

Haru does not say anything, but Gou knows.

"I remember that day," she whispers. "I can't believe it's been twelve years."

She studies her younger self, she was shorter and her hair was in the ponytail that had become her go-to, up until her nineteenth birthday. Years have passed, things have changed, but she is happy.

"Me too, it was the first time we'd met," Haru replies, he sounds smooth, like velvet and she can never seem to have enough.

"I see that you were staring at me," Gou smirks. She places her finger on the child whose eyes hold the ocean. His awareness is not on the camera, but instead, the little girl.

"You caught my attention," he says.

"Mine too."

She angles her face to meet his and their eyes sync, his head inches closer to her, until they are a breath away from -

\- her eyes drift shut and she closes the gap, lips touching.

The night has become colder, the snow, heavier and the wind, stronger.

But inside, she is safe in his arms.


	15. a rose by any other name

**5 times he called her_ kou_ \+ the 1 time he called her _gou_**

* * *

_1._

She's in his sitting room, the teenager standing before her has grown since the last time she saw him. Yet, his eyes are as blue as ever and his hair is still, like the sky at midnight.

The smell of warm tea wafts in the space surrounding them, but all she can register is the beating of her heart.

He looks at her, whilst rubbing his hair dry (his muscles have grown with him too, she realises) and she feels like she is in a trance, suddenly becoming hyperaware of her breathing, her blinking and her heart beating, faster and faster.

"Matsuoka," Haru says, as if he's tasting the name on his tongue.

Gou hold her breath, and her fingers fidget at the ends of her skirt.

"Kou," he adds. She doesn't know what to say, so instead, she does the first thing that comes to mind. She smiles, bright, and tries to ignore the red painting her cheeks.

"Yes!" she beams.

He sits next to her, and for the rest of the afternoon, Gou does not stop smiling.

* * *

_2._

It is the hottest day of the year, the summer sun is merciless as Gou walks to the aquarium. Her steps are light - _walking on air light_, because she has a date, with Haru.

(It turns out, her crush isn't one-sided, at all. When he indirectly confessed - Indirectly, as in Nagisa asking, _Haru-chan! what do you think of Gou-chan?_ Haru replied, _She's better than mackerel_, in his impassive voice. The boys and Gou were speechless and the tips of Haru ears, blushing.)

She's almost there, the small town bustles with life, and the sky is clear. Gou spots him outside the aquarium, staring at the posters plastered with different marine animals, which they will shortly see.

As if sensing her presence, Haru breaks his attention from the posters and their eyes meet. Gou realises he is staring at her, she raises her hand and waves. He does the same, though it's a little clumsy, it's so very Haru - awkward but earnest.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Gou asks, when she finally stands in front of him.

"No..." Haru replies.

"Kou," he turns his head away from her.

"Haruka-senpai?"

Haru doesn't say anything else, he just shows her his hand. His palm facing up, for her. Gou's eyes become lax, and she suppresses a chuckle, endeared.

She slips her hand into his, her fingers curve around his, and he softly tightens his grip. They enter the aquarium, together.

* * *

_3._

This is their last night together, for a while. The sun will rise against the horizon and Haru will be off to University. Cardboard boxes splayed out, filled with his belongings and his room, bare. The thought of him not being a train ride away, or a lunch break away, makes her heart heavy. For now, she keeps these feelings at bay -

\- because, currently, they're on his bed, her hands fist the sheets and his, firm on her hips. She's straddling him, and rocks to a rhythm they are both accustomed to, but she needs more. So she kisses him, long and hard, and he's panting into her mouth, breathless.

"Kou," he moans, deeply.

She hums, her nails glide down his abdomen, and leaves a burning hot, trail of her touch. They are both covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest rises and falls, rapidly, and she sighs as his eyes shimmer under the moon, watching her in a daze.

Gou picks up her pace and Haru follows suit, he moves harder. Their movement makes the bed creak, and she's sure her hips are going to be marked red, and his chest too.

Though the cardboard boxes and empty room tells her, he's leaving. Gou reminds herself - this _isn't_ goodbye.

* * *

_4._

Their apartment is small. The meow she hears when entering is clear to her ears.

Her shoes are off, she steps into their sitting room, and Haru is too absorbed with a cat (that was not here this morning) in his arms to notice she is home. The sound of traffic passing by washes over the room, and the evening sun creates a silhouette of furniture.

Gou clears her throat and he turns around, a little startled, she sends him an amused gaze.

"Kou, I can explain,"

However, before he could explain, Gou strolls over to Haru and places her dainty hand on the cat, tenderly stroking it.

"Cute, just like you." she teases.

Haru huffs, but leans forward to kiss her forehead.

* * *

_5._

Outside the airport, a myriad of sakura petals rotate, before landing on the concrete.

Gou's waiting in anticipation and her stomach does a somersault, she knows he is _so_ close. It has been too long, far too long, phone calls and video calls can only do so much.

Still, she doesn't complain. This is his dream coming to life. When they reunite, he won't just be _her_ Haru, he will also be Haru - _the Olympic swimmer_.

The sakura petals swim across her feet, along with the whistling wind.

She sees a familiar figure existing the airport, no longer a world away - she smiles. Gou stares at him walking towards her and -

"Kou," he whispers. Haru embraces her, tight, and his voice is home.

"Welcome home, Haru." she replies, returning the hug.

* * *

_+1._

They are in Iwatobi, hours from Tokyo's city lights, and skyscrapers that mask starry skies. They roam along the beach, grains of sand in between their toes, listening to the birds above, singing, their symphony.

Gou's about to say something, when she notices Haru isn't beside her, confused, she turns around and -

he is on one knee, with a ring box in his hand.

He asks:

"Gou, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widen, shocked. And her vision becomes patchy, tears building up.

Speechless, she _nods_, _nods_ and _nods_.

_Yes_,_ yes _and _yes_.

"Yes!" she smiles.

Whilst he slides the ring down her finger, the breeze brings the ocean scent to shore.


	16. look into your eyes, the sky's the limit

It is a warm evening and the window is open, Gou hears a dog barking in the distance, a car honking into the night. Her laptop faintly glows in the unlit bedroom, she exhales a weary breath and stretches her arms above her head, blinking her eyes at the books scattered across the desk.

She's tired, but sleep will have to wait, because, her assignment is_ almost_ finished. A few hundred words more, and then she'll call it a night. Gou cracks her knuckles and starts to type again, the clicking of her keyboard rings around the room.

She is so engrossed with her work, Gou doesn't hear the apartment door being unlocked, or the lights being turned on. That is, until their bedroom door abruptly opens and a stream of artificial light filters into the room. She jolts out of her bubble and snaps her head up, eyes widening at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Gou," Haru says, softly.

She has the sudden urge to rub her eyes, feeling as if her eyesight is deceiving her, or that the lack of sleep is _finally_ getting to her.

"Haru!" she replies, surprised.

Her eyes shift to the time on her laptop -

_10.25pm_

\- and realises he is home a day earlier than expected, nevertheless, she's happy.

"I'm home," Gou watches as he drops his travel bag onto the floor, next to their bed.

"Welcome home," she smiles, and stands up, forgetting about her assignment.

Haru notices the cluster of books on her desk and words littered across her laptop screen. He also notices the dark circles around her eyes. He frowns for a second, knowing that his girlfriend has a habit of pushing past her limits.

Haru circles her into his arms; her head against his chest, she snakes her arms around him. They are silent, and it is more than okay.

His finger traces the nape of Gou's neck, she lets out an appreciative sigh.

"I thought you'd be back tomorrow," she mumbles.

"Training ended early."

Gou lifts her head, eyes twinkling and presses her lips against his. She thinks his kisses are sweet, like candy. And tender, like the wind in spring.

Her hands cup his face, and Haru falls back onto their bed, smoothly bringing Gou with him.

She huffs in amusement, their legs are tangled and dangling off the bed. Gou brings her lips to his cheeks, scattering kisses and Haru faintly smiles as her hair grazes his neck.

She places her head next to his, facing him.

His eyes are closed, his breathing comes out a little heavier, (and hers, too) Gou stares at his profile, sharp and defined, even under minimal lighting. She wonders if she will ever get used to this sight.

"You're joining me in the bath," Haru whispers.

"Wh-what? I have to finish my assignment!" Gou immediately answers.

_...Assignment!_

She sits up, ready to go back to her desk, when suddenly Haru holds her arm.

She looks back, incredulously.

"Finish it tomorrow," he reasons. One strikingly blue eye, opens. The kind of blue which skies are painted in.

"Haru, I really need to -"

He ignores her. _You deserve a break, Gou_. This is what he wants to tell her, instead he says -

"I missed you," - and this is also true.

He too, sits up and then steals another kiss, taking her breath away.

Gou takes his hand, bringing his knuckles to her mouth, and looks into his eyes.

"I missed you too," she adds: "let's take a bath."

Outside, the stars shine bright.


	17. by the seaside

Haru glances at the old clock on the wall, knowing she will be here anytime soon. He stands behind the café counter, the windows gives him a clear view of the beach. The sand is pale and coarse beneath the midday sun; and he can see the ocean flow, soothingly, like a lullaby.

The café is small, with only a few chairs and tables, smelling of aged oak. And mixed with this, is the drifting scent of coffee beans. He can hear the idle chatter of an elderly couple, drinking tea and taking bites into their vanilla cupcakes. This is all familiar to Haru, it is cathartic, because this is a routine which makes him feel at home - when he arrives early in the morning, he breathes in the crisp, salty air and watches the sunrise, the beginning of a new day.

The clock strikes one, and the door jingles, catching his attention. It is the same woman, (a regular) with her burgundy shoulder length hair and glimmering eyes. And Haru knows, that she too, is something he has become familiar with.

She nods her head at him, smiling, and makes her way to sit in her usual spot. Next to the window, giving her a clear view of the seaside. Haru reaches for his notepad and pen, though, he thinks there is no point - she always orders the same thing.

The woman looks at him walking towards her, and her gaze is soft as the golden sunlight caresses the right side of her face.

"Nanase-san," she says, for the first time. And Haru sees the faint splotch of pink appearing on her cheeks.

(For a second, he wonders how she knows his name, but then remembers he is wearing a name badge.)

"The usual?" like second nature, his hand writes her order, before she can answer him.

"Yes please!" she chirps, and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Like always, he will go back to the counter, and ready her order. He will put on the kettle and steam will dilute into the air, and he will place her favourite strawberry cupcake on a mini glazed plate. This is a routine, of course.

But this time it is different, he lingers; his thumb smooths over the thin paper, drawing invisible circles. Staring out the window, the seagulls dive deep, centimetres from touching the sand. Maybe the words he is trying to find, is somewhere past these glass walls.

She notices he has not left. "Nanase-san?"

"Haru's fine," he corrects her, subconsciously. Her eyes widen, and Haru purses his lips, wondering if he has crossed a boundary.

But, she melts into an easy smile, and the corner of her eyes crinkle.

"Okay Haru, you can call me Kou." The light gives her red eyes, a ruby glow.

_Kou_, he thinks. _The nameless woman finally has a name._

"Do you want to have coffee together?" A few seconds of silence pass, and a blush stains her cheeks.

She starts to ramble:

"I mean that's if you're not busy - you don't have to if -"

"- Sure." he answers, a shy smile tugs his lips.

This is not a part of his routine, something he is not familiar with.

(To have an impromptu date, with Kou.)

However, Haru is more than willing for it to be.

He does not deny his liking towards Kou, and to Haru, it is no big revelation. These feelings have been slowly simmering, there is no overflowing of heated emotions, there is no rush. Instead his feelings are just bubbling and ebbing, gently.

He goes back to the counter, and makes coffee, for two.

* * *

**au - where haru works at a café, and gou is a regular customer.**


	18. gratitude

The breeze brushes against Gou's neck and the weak smell of chlorine is persistent, latching onto her skin - even though she is heading home. She does not care, if anything, Gou welcomes it, because o_nii-chan is finally smiling. _

She smiles, silently, and looks at the sky - the sun is sinking behind the trees. The shadow of jagged branches and buildings spills on the ground, and her eyes follow the sakura petals falling, harmoniously, like the first droplets of rain.

Pieces of her hair flutter over her shoulders and Gou thinks back to earlier today, remembering Rin. When he had swam the medley relay with his childhood friends, his smile and laughter told Gou, that it is all okay.

_(He is back.)_

Gou has seen many sakura fall, but this _time_ it is different. Similar to the delicate petals in the wind, Gou too, feels as if she is being swept away - her heart does not feel rock heavy with worries and uncertainty, instead it is so full, it might burst.

"Kou," someone calls out.

She blinks, broken from her thoughts, she stops walking and turns around.

It is Haru. Under the twilight sky. He is wearing his swim club tracksuit, long sleeves rolled to his elbows and the collar up, grazing his neck. He grips his sports bag, staring at her.

He steps towards her and closes the gap between them, Haru stands in front of Gou.

"Haruka-senpai?"

Gou wonders why he is here, when his home is in the opposite direction.

"Thank you," he tells her, softly.

She looks at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for you, I - we wouldn't have swam with Rin," Haru clutches his bag a little tighter, and the breeze faintly ruffles his hair.

Taken aback by his sentiment, goosebumps spring across her arms, and Haru is still staring at her. Her cheeks turn warm and red.

"Haruka-senpai, I think you're being too generous," she says, her voice quieter than she expected.

"It's the truth," Haru persists. "if you didn't sign us up for the relay -"

"- It's not me. It's because of you, Makoto-senpai, Nagisa-kun and Rei-kun!" Gou quickly says, right back. "When you all swam together, it reminded onii-chan on why he swims."

She smiles. All teeth, all gratitude.

And as Gou watches Haru stand with his head high, she knows Rin is not the only one truly swimming free.

_(In the water, free from steel chains weighing down their every strokes. This is the past, it no longer matters.)_

Haru pouts and says "But still, you..."

Gou exhales a breathy laugh, amused.

"You're really stubborn!"

He does not say anything, his gaze fixed ahead.

"Kou, I'll take you to the station."

They look at each other, once more. Red and blue eyes shimmer against the last rays of dusk, eyes sparkling like light reflecting off the ocean surface.

_(It is quiet, it is just the two of them, now.)_

Petals idle on the ground, the silver moon begins to appear from the horizon. And so, they walk.


	19. the tokyo taste

It is different from Iwatobi. Of course it is. Gou is from a town where boats idly sway against the port. Where the sea is always a stone's throw away; the constant salty scent right under her nose. She is from a town where seagulls wake her, and cicadas sing her to sleep. Tokyo is a city, the heart of Japan. A city with neon flashing lights, and overwhelming skyscrapers. Gou thinks this city has a heart that will never stop beating, the people keep it alive and breathing. Even if the sun has long gone, and the glowing moon rises high. Tokyo will never tire out.

She and Haruka walk hand in hand, on the wide pavement. Their invisible footprints overridden with the footprints of many pedestrians walking behind them. With so many people behind; she cannot abruptly stop walking, like she would to watch the wind rippling in the sea. Here, people are busy; they have places to go and business to make. The city is fast paced. This is a well known fact, even to those who do not live in Tokyo. She wonders how Haruka became used to it. _Is he used to it?_

Gou is aware it will take months and months getting used to. After all, this is her first time away from home. Away from the comfort of her mother's arms, away from her cat, Steve. Still, she does not recoil to the significant changes in her life; because these are the stepping stones towards her future. _(Gou is also aware she is not alone in her journey. Right now, she has Haruka introducing her to the city, whilst their hands are intertwined. Indeed, moving to the city is a step towards the future; but the many, many tomorrows with Haruka is what makes her heart flutter the most.)_

They arrive at a red traffic light, and for a very short moment, time comes to a standstill. There are people here standing, waiting, itching for the light to turn blue. Across the street, Gou catches sight of a vendor selling street food. She squints her eyes and tries to find out what he is selling. Though, Gou only discerns the man tossing something into the air. She notes the many digital billboards encompassing her - tall, short, small and wide - plastered with adverts. One advert grabs her attention - _Doutour Coffee._

Coffee. There is coffee everywhere, it is what she has been seeing lately. There is always someone with a cup of coffee in their hand. Will that be her in a few weeks, when her University lectures start? Will this be a part of her student life? She cannot help the bubbling excitement in her stomach. It sounds silly to be excited about something mundane, something insignificant - like drinking coffee whilst commuting to University. But this is a part of her growing, and feeling like the young adult she is.

In front of her, is a woman with a black scarf wrapped around her neck. Her chestnut hair pillows over her scarf, spreading out like wings. Gou watches the ends of the woman's hair, hovering in the breeze. Winter has only ended, there is still a hint of cold blanketing the air, there is still a bite in the wind. She feels the bite - the breeze brings a piece of her own hair, to her face. She brings her free hand to her face, and tucks the strand behind her ear. She looks at Haruka, and his eyes are trained on the traffic light. His jawline is sharp like a knife, and she resists the urge to knowingly trace his jaw with her fingers. Haruka blinks and stares down at her. Gou does not say anything, instead, she revels in his eyes, softly wavering beneath the spring sun. Haruka crinkles his brows, confused.

"What?" he asks, and Gou feels his thumb circling the back of her hand.

"There are so many people here. It's really busy."

"Yeah, it is."

Gou smiles, and slightly raises her head, looking at the blue sky above her. Who knows, maybe in one years time, she too, will know her way around these swarming streets. Who knows.

The traffic light changes to blue. They continue to walk.

* * *

Gou is a heavy sleeper, sometimes, even her alarm has no effect. Yet his kisses seem to rouse her awake. Haruka whispers, _Kou it's morning_. He strokes her hair and presses his lips on her cheek. And she tiredly opens her eyes, with a lazy smile.

They make breakfast. She grins when Haruka puts on his apron, pulling the strings around his back, and ties a knot. Even after all these years, there are things that stay the same. Whilst he deals with his mackerel sizzling on the stove, Gou makes herself toast. The morning sun glistens into their apartment, light seeping through the windows. It is going to be warm today, she can sense it. Chopsticks in his hand, Haruka grips a piece of salty mackerel, chewing then swallowing it. He offers some to Gou, but she shakes her head smiling, no, and bites into her egg toast.

In the entrance, he sits down to put his shoes on, and Gou quickly goes to the kitchen to fetch his bento. He stands, and their fingers touch as he takes the bento from her hands. Before Haruka leaves for a day of training, they share another kiss. And he says, _I'll see you later_.

**-x-**

The sun starts to drop into the skyline, and the twilight sky tells Gou, he has finished training. At the same time, she has finished cooking dinner. The smell of katsu curry floats throughout their little apartment, and she silently thanks her mother, for teaching her how to cook the dish.

She hears the key click, unlocking the brown door, and Gou walks to the entrance to greet him.

_Welcome home, Haruka_.

Haruka returns to their apartment with a plastic bag. Inside it, is her favourite snack - daifuku.

**-x-**

The water is still, unmoving, and Gou's hair is up in a messy bun. Droplets of water travels down her neck; she is resting her back against Haruka's chest. The air is damp - steam sparsely envelopes the bathroom; and heat radiates from her rosy cheeks. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and Gou closes her eyes, relaxing in the hot bath.

**-x-**

Like herself, Haruka too, prefers to go bed early. They lay next to each other in the dark, and she cannot help but hold his face and kiss him. Gentle, soft kisses enough to make her sigh against his mouth. He rolls on top of her body, and his touch is no longer innocent. Gou circles her legs around his hips, welcoming his every touch, his every caress.

* * *

Haruka takes her into a side street, and it is like she has entered into a whole new world. This is different from the boisterous streets she had just walked. It is far quieter, it almost reminds her of Iwatobi - _almost_. The road is narrow with smaller shops; they go past a convenience store, and there are three bikes parked at the entrance. There is a school girl exiting the store, wearing a blue blazer and grey skirt; and Gou remembers her own uniform is at the back of her wardrobe, collecting dust.

Her eyes widen when they approach a tall cherry blossom tree. She watches as the pink tree sheds its petals; spiralling like snakes, scattering everywhere. The scenery is just like Iwatobi, with the pinks and petals. And when she turns to Haruka, Haruka is staring at the tree. Does this remind him of home, too?

As they leave the cherry tree behind, a butterfly glides, effortlessly, past Gou's shoulder.

"You've been living here for a year now. Are you familiar with the city?" she asks.

"I'm still getting used to it. Tokyo's a big place."

"That's true," Gou muses. "Though it won't take long for me, since I have you by my side."

"Kou." Haruka huffs, at her cliche wording.

She laughs, and he tenderly squeezes her hand.

Haruka stops walking, and she notices they have stopped outside a ramen restaurant. The off-white building is a modest size, with a red rectangular curtain, dangling in the doorway. It does not seem crowded at all, despite it being late at noon. Perhaps this is why Haruka brought her here.

"This is the restaurant I mentioned before."

"Your favourite one?"

He nods his head.

The aroma from inside reaches her nose, and she happily hums. "Smells really good! Let's go in."

Haruka moves the dangling fabric to the side, letting Gou enter first.

* * *

**in japanese culture, butterflies symbolise womanhood. the transition between girl and young woman - i thought it would be nice to add the butterfly flying past gou, since she's going through that transition in this fic!**


End file.
